


Scarlet and Gold (VH 21)

by Lovelie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelie/pseuds/Lovelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked at the Hogwarts Express, Jennifer Primrose strives to survive her first year at Hogwarts with all the rumors about her milling around. With the help of her friends, she finds out just who exactly her attacker was.</p><p>Want to read in style? Go here: http://scarlet-and-gold.blogspot.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really have nothing much to say but enjoy the story. Oh- and please comment! Constructive Criticism is very appreciated!

Chapter 1 - The Last Prank

August 31st  
Jennifer was lying in her bed. She was smiling in an eerie way. Her hands are full of dried glue and glitter, arms and legs splashed with light blue paint. She was wearing rainbow coloured trinkets, glass bracelets and a purple sundress. What happened? She wasn't sure. All she knows is that she and her cousin pulled a total of two pranks today;

First was with Michelle, then to her cousin Eric. You could say that it was their fault that Michelle's hair was now neon green. You could also say that it was their fault that Eric’s brown hair is red because of paint and is now full of glitter.  
\---  
Michelle was quietly reading in the library. She was going through one of her favourite novels when a pitchy voice called her name. "Michelle!" It was Samuel. "What is it Sam?" She asked impatiently. A barely controlled giggle was beard from outside. "Oh- oh, yeah. Um... Mitch, I want to show you something. Don't bring your books!" And with that, Michelle rolled her eyes in exasperation before exiting the room, following Samuel's instruction to leave her novel behind. A smart girl, she is.

As she exited the door, she shrieked when she felt a wet substance fall on her head and quickly spread all over her sensitive scalp. She ran to the nearest bathroom and yelled when she looked in the mirror.

Written in red lipstick on the mirror said;

Hail Queen Michelle, the Queen with Neon Green hair! Haha!

SH-JP (Partners in the crime!)

Michelle panicked. Neon Green hair?! She took out her compact mirror and her eyes widened.

"SAMUEL!"

A loud, deafening scream was heard throughout the Manor.

The adults rushed towards the source of the sound in alarm, only to see a green-haired eleven year-old furiously shouting at Samuel and Jennifer, who were grinning.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mrs. Sans demanded. "It was Sam and Jennifer, mum! They played a prank on me, and now my hair's green!" Michelle complained. Sam smirked. "Oh come on, Mitch, it's just a joke." Mrs. Hoppins glared at her son. "To your room. NOW." Sam gave a pleading look to his mum. "NOW." Sam sighed, waving to Jennifer who was getting the same treatment from Francoise.  
Suddenly, a very irritated Eric entered the bathroom. His hair was red and was covered in glitter. Francoise glared at Jennifer threateningly and she and Samuel ran to their respective rooms.  
And now the young Gryffindor was in her room, with glittered hands and paint splattered arms and legs. How did she get the paint? Well, she and Samuel were painting a while ago, and she accidentally tripped on one of the paint cans. If her house was this fun, then Hogwarts would be funner!  
September 1st  
“BYE!” Jennifer shouted with glee, waving her arm towards the direction of her parents. As soon as the train started moving, she sat on her chair with a loud ‘thump!’. “I’m so excited, Samuel! We’re going to Hogwarts! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” The brunette shrieked. Samuel shook his head warily as Michelle said, “Lucky you.” Michelle huffed before exiting the compartment to change into her robes. “Yes, doll, ‘M excited too. Just hold yer’ horses for a while, ‘kay? I’m sure Michelle can hear you all the way to the bathroom.” Jennifer scowled, not a pretty sight, mind you, at Samuel. “DOLL?! Seriously Samuel, you KNOW how I feel about nicknames.” She snarled.  
Samuel laughed. “Call me Sam, Gryff. You know how much I hate it when you don’t call me by my nickname. It’ll ruin my image, so don’t try calling me ‘Samuel’ at Hogwarts.” He mock-scolded. The corners of her lips twitched. “Ha-ha, very funny. What do you mean IMAGE? Did you mean your reputation as a prankster?” She said sarcastically, though the French boy didn’t seem to detect the sarcasm. “You’re right. Well, I’m off. I’ll be in the next compartment if you need me.” And with that, the red head exited the carriage and left Jennifer sitting there- alone.


	2. Part 2 - Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets a new friend and gets attacked by a mysterious cloaked figure...

Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Express

September 1st  
Jennifer glared at the littered floor of her carriage. Samuel was here a while ago with his buddies, eating Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties that they brought from the food trolley. They left the train carriage five minutes ago, leaving Jennifer and the dirty carriage behind. Michelle was taking her time in the bathroom. ‘That Michelle- she thinks she’s so pretty that it takes two hours to wear her robes. Hmph.’ She thought.  
Jennifer doesn’t hate her cousin or anything, but she can be irritating sometimes. They used to get along well a few years back, until Jennifer started spending more time with Samuel and Michelle with Eric. They started bickering and annoying each other, and the adults have no idea why they weren’t getting along anymore.  
Honestly, Jennifer doesn’t know herself.

She looked out the window and grimaced. There were muddy fields and water puddles due to the rain last night. Her head snapped to the door when she heard it slide open. In went Michelle Sans, wearing her robes. The Welsh girl swore that her blonde hair looked shinier than before. Michelle settled on her seat and opened her trunk, taking out one of her novels and settling it on her lap. Jennifer opened her own trunk and took out her robes.  
She left the carriage without acknowledging the blonde. She walked towards the bathroom silently. She felt nervous because of the students staring at her. She caught sight of a familiar face- It was Bond Lanningsworth. She didn’t greet her, though. The brunette’s footsteps grew faster, her head down. Soon, she saw a pair of shoes. Looking up, the small girl caught sight of a boy. He was about the same age at her, with curly brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He was smiling at her, so Jennifer smiled back.

“Hello. I’m Jennifer. And you are- ?” Jennifer said politely. It wasn’t her fault that her dad taught her manners. “Wyatt- Wyatt Rutter. You can call me Mr. Hugs-A-Lot. (*) Nice to meet you Jennifer!” Jennifer couldn’t help but smile. Wyatt seems like a good person. Wyatt seemed to notice Jennifer’s robe because he made way for the small Welsh girl. “Thanks Wyatt. I’ll see you later, ‘kay?” Wyatt grinned. “Sure.”  
And with that, Jennifer passed the boy and entered the bathroom.  
\---  
After changing into her black school robes, she exited the bathroom, feeling lively and refreshed. She walked towards her train carriage, the metal heels of her black shoes (If you think it’s High Heels then dismiss that thought immediately!) making no sound on the carpeted floor of the train. She passed by Wyatt again, and they had a little chat before one of his friends appeared.  
Jennifer left (Glaring at the stranger) without as much as a “See you later” to Wyatt like before. As she neared her carriage, she saw someone- wearing a black hooded cloak -staring at her with narrowed eyes in an open carriage. Jennifer felt a lump in her throat as she noticed the person’s wand clutched in his hand. Dementor? No way! Bandit? Not likely. Then how did he get on the train?  
She gulped, her palms sweating as she walked faster. She wondered where the heck all the people are. But she’s safe here, right? Yes, she is. She’s going to Hogwarts. She-

“Iungite murum!”

Jennifer shrieked and ducked under the nearby table.

“Iungite murum!”

The spell was repeated, and Jennifer screamed as her head hit the wall. She struggled against the ropes that suddenly appeared. It felt like she was burning from inside-out, knives piercing right through her. It was very painful that she can’t stop screaming. She was sure that was the loudest she ever screamed before.  
“STUPEFY!”  
She heard Samuel’s familiar voice. The person countered the spell with an easy flick of his wand before apparating. Samuel rushed over to her, waiting no time. He cast Finite before gripping her lithe form protectively, kneeling beside her. Jennifer was shivering as she heard more footsteps, and Samuel’s worried but soothing voice. She saw Michelle’s usually stoic face scrunched up in worry. Black spots danced before her eyes, and before she knew it, she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I never intended the whole curse thing but I think this story would turn out as fluffy and boring, so I just had to write it!


End file.
